Romeo & cinderella
by MagdalenaReybel
Summary: porque no podian estar juntos, y no querian tener un final trágico, ambos eran Romeo & cenicienta basado en la cancion con el mismo nombre de hatsune miku


_**No dejes que nuestro amor se convierta en una tragedia como Julieta, quiero escapar de aquí contigo, y despertar junto a ti.**_

-"buenas noches"- dijo Rose a Sus padres y a Hugo.

Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche, era demasiado temprano para ir a dormir.

-Rosie, es muy temprano…-comenzó a decir su padre pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

-lo se pero…- fingió un largo bostezo- Estoy muy cansada y mañana iré a ver a lily.

-de acuerdo… buenas noches princesa- dijo Ronald weasley besando la frente de su pequeña hija.

-ten dulces sueños, cariño- dijo hermione desde la cocina, rose asintió y subió las escaleras, antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto Hugo la tomo del brazo.

-SE que Vas a salir con Malfoy-susurro, rose se ruborizo instantáneamente- Cobro por mi silencio hermanita.

La muchacha saco un par de galeones de su bolsillo y se los entrego a su hermano el cual murmuro "un placer hacer negocios contigo".

Rose entro a su cuarto y scorpius estaba sentado en la cama de ella con su saeta de fuego en el piso, su cabello estaba ligeramente desordenado, y llevaba una camisa blanca con algunos de los botones abiertos.

La beso en los labios, un corto beso con sabor a un rico caramelo.

Esta noche ¿Qué tan lejos llegaremos?

-Pensé que llegarías más tarde…-susurro Rose, cerrando su puerta con llave.

-¿Por qué susurras?-pregunto con una sonrisa tierna, acariciando el rostro de la chica.

-mis padres están despiertos…-la callo con un beso apasionado en los labios, en el año que llevaban como novios, no habían pasado más allá de besos y caricias leves.

-seré delicado-le susurro el al oído, para luego besarle el cuello lentamente.

Rose Fue suya esa noche, ella era su Chica, no iba a permitir que nadie más la tocara, era su chica, su amor, su novia.

(…)

Ella No quería ser como Julieta, sabia que si le decía a sus padres que salía con Scorpius malfoy, ellos les prohibirían verlo, prácticamente estar con un malfoy es digno de un "sacrilegio".

Para Scorpius era de la misma manera, estar con alguien que no es sangre limpia es digno de deshonra y de ser desheredado por parte de sus familiares.

Ambos querían que su amor fuera normal, por eso cuando ellos estaban juntos, los apellidos se olvidaban, ambos solo eran Rose & Scorpius.

La salida a hogmeade seria el día de cumpleaños de Rose, ambos hicieron un picnic fuera de la casa de los gritos.

-no es un lugar muy romántico, Rosie, Pero…-Scorpius fue interrumpido porque rose poso su dedo índice sobre los labios del rubio

-Es perfecto, no te preocupes… disfrutemos de la comida, antes de que los "villanos" nos encuentren-

Solían llamar villanos a sus familiares, después de todo ellos querían separarlos de su cuento de Hadas.

Lily luna solía decir que rose tenia que ser como cenicienta y detener el tiempo mágicamente, dejando "una zapatilla de cristal" (que en este caso serian unas converse de lona), pero Rose le negaba con la cabeza diciendo que ella al igual que Julieta quería escapar con "romeo".

-ya es hora, hay que irnos- dijo scorpius ayudando a Rosie a levantarse del césped- vámonos mi "Julieta"

-No me gusta que me llames Julieta, porque ellos tuvieron un final trágico y aburrido-respondió rose sonriendo.

-Cariño, ven- dijo scorpius atrayéndola hacia el dándole un suave abrazo- nunca te alejaran de mi.

(…)

Delineo sus lindos ojos con un suave color negro y se puso un bonito vestido, ella hoy tendría una cita con su novio.

Eran las 2 de la mañana y él dio unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta de la casa.

Rose camino despacio hacia la puerta, pero la luz se encendió, se giro asustada y vio a Hugo junto a la cocina, ella suspiro sonoramente estando aliviada de que no fuera su madre o su padre.

-cuanto quieres que te page- comento ella

-Nada, no puedes seguir ocultándote Rose, ellos lo sabrán- dijo Hugo subiendo las escaleras.

Ella se alarmo un poco y abrió la puerta para ver a su novio perfectamente vestido.

-no necesitas maquillaje para verte bonita, lo eres-le dijo sonriendo.

Ella lo tomo del brazo, cerrando la puerta tras ella y corriendo.

-Hey ¿que sucede?-pregunto el chico preocupado, corriendo junto a rose, tomados de la mano.

-Hugo le dirá a papá…-

-justo de eso quería hablarte, Megara Zabini le dirá a mi padre- se detuvieron a unas calles de la casa de rose, ambos cansados.

-¿porque?-

-No lo se-

-Esto es una locura, nos mataran…-

-no dejare que mi padre te hiera de ninguna forma…-

Diciendo eso junto a ellos apareció ron weasley, con la cara roja de furia.

Ron al ver a scorpius tomando la mano de su hija le dio un golpe en la cara a scorpius.

Rose abrazo a scorpius para que su padre no soltara otro golpe en la cara del muchacho.

-Rosie, suelta a ese chico- grito ron weasley-

-No lo hare…lo amo papá, lo amo y no lo puedo evitar- exclamo rose entre los brazos de su novio.

Ron molesto tomo el brazo de rose molesto, scorpius dejo una pequeña cajita en el bolsillo de su novia, y ron weasley se la llevo desapareciendo.

Aparecieron en su casa.

Los gritos iban y venían hasta que rose se arto y subió a su habitación llorando.

_Y le mando una lechuza a su novio que decía:_

"_**Te amo aunque desgraciadamente mi padre no quiera lo nuestro, **_escapemos juntos de este horror"

El sonido de el reloj de el cuarto de rose la ponía nerviosa.

Recibió rápidamente una respuesta que decía.

"vámonos antes de que los villanos nos atrapen, pasare por ti en cuanto mis padres no lo noten"

Ella sonrio y solo saco de sus cajones un par de prendas de vestir que guardo en un pequeño bolso que tenia un hechizo de expansión.

Guardo su varita dentro del bolso.

Esperaría a que el llegara para así huir antes de que todo se convierta en un pesadilla.

Miro los libros que tenia y junto a ellos estaba el cuento que siempre su madre le contaba cuando era pequeña "cenicienta"

"_**seguro que ella pensó lo mismo, dejo su zapatilla para que su chico al encontrara"**_

Ahora ambos escaparían para ser felices, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y noto una pequeña cajita, al abrirla vio medio corazón que solo decía "romeo &".

Coloco su collar alrededor se su cuello con una pequeña sonrisa.

Guardo el álbum de fotos que tenia, había fotos de ambos.

Las guardo en su bolso recordando como se conocieron y como empezaron a salir.

La ventana de su cuarto se abrió y vio a scorpius en su escoba y con una mochila en su espalda, rose vio un pequeño destello alrededor del cuello de su novio.

Era un collar

Abrazo al chico y pudo leer en el collar "cenicienta".

Ambos escaparon dejando una notita que decía "huimos atentamente Romeo y cenicienta".

Comenzaron a vivir en una pequeña cabaña que encontraron muy lejos de la mansión malfoy y la casa de los Weasley.

A pesar de no tener muchas comodidades ambos eran felices porque la felicidad se encuentra en algo pequeño como una cajita.

-cenicienta ¿cásate conmigo?- dijo el sonriendo con un pequeño anillo en su mano

Ella suspiro pensando… llevaban 3 de novios ¿seria mejor esperar?, el trabajaba y ella también, ella era su cenicienta pero no quería terminar como ella, que por mentirosa se la comió el lobo*****, pensó en todas las veces que ella les mintió a sus padres diciendo que iría donde lily siento que vería a scorpius.

Pero la verdad es que lo amaba y mentiría un montón de veces más solo para estar con Scorpius.

-Claro que si, Romeo- dijo rose.

Porque ellos eran Romeo y cenicienta sin un trágico final.

**Se que cenicienta no se la comió un lobo pero la canción dice eso.**


End file.
